This invention relates to a seat for pickup truck beds, recreational vehicles, or work vehicles and more particularly, a foldable or inflatable seat cushion with a seat belt that may be an integral part of the installed seat. The seat utilizes the pickup bed floor and side for structural support and can be installed at a reasonable cost in the full range of pickup bed sizes. Pickup trucks are purchased by many people not as a working vehicle for hauling, but as sports and utility vehicles, and for personal transportation. Most pickup trucks are equipped with only two or three passenger seats, therefore, at times, pickup owners choose to carry passengers in the truck bed. The dangers to passengers are well known to the public, yet most owners do not invest in seats for the truck bed for reasons of loss of cargo capacity, inconvenience of installation and removal, and cost.
Truck beds have a corrugated floor which is intended to give support and rigidity, while being flexible enough when traveling over rough terrain. The truck beds also have sides and a tailgate. Also there are wheel wells within the truck bed, which are quite often used as seats. However, the dangers of riding anywhere in a truck bed are well known and documented. Even sitting on the floor is dangerous, when turning or coming to a fast stop. Injuries are common when a passenger is thrown around in the bed of a pickup. Most fatal injuries are the result of passengers being thrown out of the pickup bed. Some states have laws prohibiting passengers in pickup beds unless they are wearing approved seat belts.
To make riding in a pickup truck bed safer and comfortable, some truck owners install seats. Normally, these seats are permanently installed, taking up about a third of the truck bed space. When, and if, the space is needed for hauling, the seats must be unbolted and stored, and then reinstalled. In addition, for the most part, seat belts are not supplied with the seats. The invention overcomes the inherent problems of the present seats, by providing a seat that is easy to install and remove, it folds or deflates to a conveniently small size, has a headrest, and is supplied with an approved quickly removable seat belt that may be an integral part of the installed seat package.